


when you break

by aislingthebard



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: set after the brothel talk





	

She’d sworn to herself that she’d never let her heart be broken again.

And yet, here she was. Heart broken, mouth tasting of ash, and tears on her cheeks. Calliope swallowed and forced herself to look away.

Jespar was gone. Nothing but thin air and the smell of sickeningly sweet perfume mixed with spilled wine and the magic dust, who took your mind far away. His words rang in her ears. The hatred and sadness and the simple truth that she would be an idiot to love him. He wasn’t worth it. Worth nothing, blaming himself for the death of his family and the ruin, which he’d brought on himself.

She should leave and follow her own path, filled with ideals and morals and stupidity. Pragmatism against believe seemed to be a constant source of conflict between them. Why rescue people, who allowed to be led to the slaughter like cattle. Who blindly followed a cult and dead gods.

Calliope felt like a child again. Her father unleashing his fury on her, cruel, angry and ready to break her.

Jespar’s pupils had been wide and black, so clearly drugged and drunk, and his body marked by lips and nails and hours full of mindless sex. It made Calliope sick to imagine him and the whores. She’d dreamed of kissing Jespar and naked skin, his hands on her hips, mouth on her neck, but he never allowed her to get closer.

He’d laughed right into her face and it hurt. How silly to rely on her heart and not her mind.

She loved him.

Still.

A purring voice and a soft hand on her cheek cut through her motionlessness. One of the whores wiped away her tears. “Men are pigs. I’ll make sure you’ll forget him.” Breasts pressed against her back and she smelled wine on her breath.

“I …” Calliope couldn’t breath or think and the woman looked pretty with her huge brown eyes and silky hair. She wore close to nothing and wore bells on her ankles. 

“Don’t be shy. You’re not the first woman with a broken heart and you won’t be the last. I’ve known Jespar for years and he isn’t one to keep, but at least he’s honest about it. Never talks about marriage and settling down. It’s all fun and games for him.”

He’d told her same. Over and over again. Jespar wanted the world to believe that everything about him was easy to read and see and only skin-deep. But Calliope knew that he cared, knew that he worried and that his acting came from the need of protecting himself. A part of her had seen herself in him, the nightmares, the lost family, the trust issues.

Maybe she’d assumed too much.

Calliope accepted a cup of wine and it brought the warmth back to her bones. “You know him well then?”

Her hands looked graceful and smooth, as they touched her arm. “Yes. Better than most? Lesser than few. But lets not talk about him. We need to take care of you.”

Calliope shook her head and brought some distance between the two of them.

“That’s not a good idea. I’m not myself.” Everything felt kinda numb and strange and she didn’t trust her feet to carry her around. How should someone like her save the world and protect every living being? She wasn’t even able to save her own heart. Fate had a strange sort of humor.

“Have a cup of wine, fair one. I’ll wait in my cold and oh so lonely room, if you change your mind.” She kissed her neck and shoulder and vanished in a blur of silk.

Calliope considered following her. Maybe it’d fill the emptiness that Jespar had left behind.


End file.
